The present invention relates generally to sanitary covers for liquid dispensers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover for a beverage dispenser which controls access to the fluid outlet nozzles and actuator assembly of the beverage dispenser. Typical beverage dispensers with which the present invention may be employed are those in which a diluent (such as carbonated water) is mixed with a beverage concentrate or syrup to produce a soft drink.
Such beverage dispensers typically include an actuator assembly which is contacted by a cup oriented under the fluid outlet nozzle. The actuator assembly operates solenoids which control the flow of diluent and syrup to be dispensed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,940 issued to Brown; 4,555,045 issued to Rodth et al and 4,688,701 issued to Sedam disclose typical dispensers and dispenser actuator assemblies.
Such dispensers have proliferated in the food service industry with the growth of the soft drink industry. In many fast food and convenience stores, such dispensers have been put into self-service use where the customer is free to operate the dispenser. Such self-service use of a typical beverage dispenser has raised concerns of a sanitary nature.
The exposed beverage nozzle and actuator assembly can pose problems of a sanitary nature in both a controlled and self-service environment. Often a customer will fill a cup, drink and immediately "top off" the cup raising serious concerns with the respect to the continued use of such dispensers in a self-service setting for public health reasons. Also, the relatively open and exposed nature of the typical design of a beverage dispenser is less than desirable from a sanitary stand point.